


A Little less Conversation A  Little More Action

by kamerer220



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Get Together, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamerer220/pseuds/kamerer220
Summary: Mycroft Holmes and Dective Inspector Gregory Lestrade have been meeting for chats for several years.The good D.I. is done talking.





	A Little less Conversation A  Little More Action

**Author's Note:**

> Stepped away from fandom to work on orginal writing, now my book is published I have decided to get back into it, because really do you ever leave?

Since Sherlock started working with the met Mycroft Holmes had made it a point to meet with the officer that seemed to not only tolerate but actually like his difficult little brother, there had been a hiatus while his brother pretended to be dead, but after Sherlock came back they fell back into what could almost be described as comradiry. Since the good inspector's divorce had finalized the conversations had become less about Sherlock and more about their private lives if this awoke long buried feelings in Mycroft he played it close to the vest.

Mycroft had sent a car for Gregory and they were now ensconced in his private office at the Diogenes Club indulging in fish and chips from the pub around corner. They had just wrapped up a particulary rough case involving an ex-CIA agent and a human trafficking ring.There had been children involved. Childeren always got to Gregory, however he may have failed as a husband even Mycroft recognized that Gregory Lestrade was a good father.Thankfully, custody was not something Gregory's ex-wife had fought him on otherwise Mycroft would have had to do something drastic which would have revealed more than Mycroft was ever willing to give away.

Mycroft was descretly admiring the way Gregory ate his chips wishing he could lick the salt from Gregory's lips, when the afore mentioned D.I. spoke,  
"You know I had no idea how sexy waistcoats could be until I met you."  
Mycrroft had to put his tea cup down or he would have spilled it all over himself  
"I am sorry Gregory could you repeat that?"  
"Bloody hell, everything about you turns me on, your posh accent, the way you say my name like I am royalty instead of some worn out copper, I get so distracted by your mouth during our talks, and I know that by the way you protect your brother and England you would never cheat on me."

"Gregory!"

"Say my name again, I want so bad to ruffle your feathers and peel back all your fancy layers, I have always thought you were attract Myc, but I loved my wife, it has been a year, I think it is time we stopped talking and took some action. Don't think I don't notice the way you look at me when you think I am not paying attention, I am more observant than you and your brother give me credit for. Your office here is sound proof isn't it?"

"Yes" Mycroft answered breathlessly.  
"Then I think its time for a little less conversation and a little more action and with that Gregory Lestrade reached over and kissed the indemible Mycroft Holmes.

If Sentiment was a defect well he would simply have to be defective , he knew Gregory would make it easier to bear.


End file.
